Naruto: Rikodou Sennin
by scarface101
Summary: What if there never was the one Rikodou Sennin. What if Naruto Uzumaki was the next in line? Naruto x harem. Godlike Naruto later. Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Sorry I've been away for so long, I've been traveling all over the USA, I visited Mt. Rushmore, the Grand Canyon, Washington D.C., Disney world (Orlando, Florida), and many other places. But I digress, anyway I came up with this story, when I asked myself 'Who is the Rikodou Sennin? What do we really know about him' that question made me think for awhile so this story popped into my head. Hope you like it! Please leave lot's of reviews please. Oh, and please note Naruto will have a 'healthy' appreciation for women.**

**Challenge: For those willing to accept, must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. For her description check my profile. The only requirements is that the picture MUST depict her savage bloodthirsty nature and joy in killing. Whoever makes the picture I like best can choose FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories.**

**Next update: Naruto: True Ashikabi.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc Kira.**

**Chapter one: Naruto Uzumaki's debut!**

It was late at night in Konoha as several Kumo Shinobi were carrying a bound and gagged Hinata Hyuuga, who was the heiress of her clan. The four Shinobi stopped to catch their breath, as one of them leaned on a barrel their leader, the one holding the kidnapped girl said in a hushed voice "A few more minutes, and we'll be home-free boys."

His cohorts nodded in agreement then they heard what appeared to be snoring, they looked around but couldn't see anyone until one of them said "Hey, boss I think someone's in this barrel." 'boss' scoffed and growled "Kill him, for good measure."

The subordinate nodded and drew a kunai from his flak jacket, he proceeded to quietly open the barrel until [CRASH] a blonde kid shot out with one of his fists slamming into the Kumo Chunin's face, the kid shouted out "WHAT A GREAT NAP!"

The Chunin fell to the ground unconscious as the kid stretched his stiff body due to sleeping inside a barrel of all things. The other three Kumo nin shouted in shock forgetting the need for subtlety "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the whiskered boy looked at them replying "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

The blonde boy looked and noticed the unconscious man one the ground; he scratched his head and said in a clearly clueless voice "He'll catch a cold if he sleeps there." The other Kumo nin shouted "YOU DID THAT!" the two other Chunin drew their tanto's and pointed the tips at Naruto in a effort to intimidate the boy, with one of them saying "You'll regret interfering with our mission brat."

They swung downward at the blonde, while in the background the eight year old Hinata clenched her eyes shut so she didn't have to see the boy being killed, until [clang] she snapped her eyes open and saw the Chunin's tanto's were split in half.

The two men fell back with one saying "W-wh- H-how the hell did he do that?" the other said "H-h-he must be some kind of monster!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying "You shouldn't play around with those; you could hurt someone."

The Jonin leader pulled out a Kunai and held it close to his captive's throat while saying nervously "St-stay back freak, or I'll cut this girl's neck wide open!" the blonde boy took notice of the Jonin and soon realized the girl was both being kidnapped and currently was being held hostage.

He adjusted the pair of goggles on his forehead and said seriously with a smirk "Bet your life on it." The Jonin faltered a bit while having a look of confusion making the boy continue "Kunai are tools meant strictly for killing, not intimidation. If you plan on using it then that means you're willing to bet your life, so choose your next action wisely."

The Jonin grit his teeth growling out "You bastard." The blonde boy grinned further and then clicked his tongue causing a snake to burst from the ground, the snake charged so fast and hard that when its head collided with the Jonin's face, the Kumo nin's neck broke, then two smaller snakes appeared and constricted the Chunin's throat's until they croaked.

The blonde spoke to the larger serpent "Thanks for the help Kenchi-san. Tell Manda-oyaji (Old man) I said 'Hi'." The snakes seemed to grin and said in unison "Hai Naruto-sama." They then disappeared in puffs of smoke. The whiskered boy approached Hinata and released her from her bonds and took off the gag.

The girl respectfully bowed to him saying "Thank you for saving me Naruto-san" then he hit her on the head with a karate chop making her clutch her head in pain, her eyes had some tears in them as she asked "Why did you hit me?"

He replied with a cheeky grin "Call me Aniki (Big brother)." She sweat-dropped and thought _'That's why he hit me?'_ she nodded in acceptance and but still asked "Why do you want me to call you Aniki?" he grinned answering "Cuz, I want a little sister. Even if we aren't related by blood."

His response made her immediately agree since she always wanted a brother, she was about to say something until he looked at a rooftop with a hawk perched on top, it let out a screech making the boy say "Gotta run! It was nice meeting you Hina-chan!" he waved goodbye to her as he ran off, making her wave back and shout at his retreating "THANK YOU AGAIN ANIKI!"

A few moments later on Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father appeared saying "Hinata what happened here?" she smiled brightly while answering "I was rescued by Aniki." This left him completely confused.

**One year later**

It had been a year since he rescued his imouto (little sister) Hinata, the two still kept in touch but couldn't meet in person since her father pretty much put her in a gilded cage making her feel like a boxed daughter (Sheltered daughter)

Naruto just grinned at his Imouto's letter, which said she would be released from her 'prison' when she graduated from the Academy, unfortunately the age of application is eleven and graduating is fifteen, they're nine now so they'd have to wait two years to apply and attend for four years, which meant six years of captivity for her. But the upside would be they could see each other at the academy.

Naruto pocketed the letter as he headed towards his home in the Forest of Death. Out from the trees came out a large twenty foot tall tiger, it then growled "Grr? (Hey boss, how's it going?)" the blonde smirked and replied "Very good, had some Ichiraku ramen, beat up a guy who mistreated his girlfriend, busted up some wannabe Yakuza gang, you know the usual. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Grr. (Weird woman tried intruding onto your turf, me and the boys ran her off.) answered the giant tiger. The whiskered boy hopped on his head and asked "Weird woman huh? You didn't hurt her too badly did you?"

"Grr, Grr. (No, boss. We slapped her around a little but we didn't do anything too serious.) replied the tiger. Naruto grinned saying "Good, that's very good. After all, I can never forgive someone that hurts a woman without a valid reason."

The tiger seemed to smirk at one of his bosses' principle and carried him towards his home.

**Elsewhere.**

"I'm telling you guys, something weird's going on." Said a woman wearing a trench coat, while another one said "This is the Forest of Death, Anko; everything is weird here." A woman with long purple hair with a katana on her back said professionally "I concur with Kurenai."

Then a fourth woman with brown hair said "I agree with Anko, she mentioned she was attacked by a lion, a bear, a gorilla, and a tiger at the same time." Anko shouted "FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!" the other three slapped their hands on the snake user's mouth while making shushing noises.

When she was released Anko whispered "Anyway, you never see so many animals together here unless they are fighting for food or territory, but these animals worked together and not once attacked each other. Which means something fishy is going on here."

Yugao asked "Even so, why bring us along?" the dango lover answered "Because I can only take on two of these big animals at the same time, anymore and I'll be overwhelmed, so I brought you three along as back-up. Now shush, we're nearly there."

They jumped through the tree branches quietly and came upon what looked like a large and quite lavish looking house, sitting in front of a river. The four women looked around with Kurenai asking "Where are these big animals you mentioned?" Hana vocally theorized "Must be out hunting for food."

They all shrugged and jumped down and began walking towards the suspicious house, until [SPLASH] from the river leapt a group of creatures that looked like a cross between a turtle and a seal. The snake user screamed "SHIT! KUNG FU DUGONGS!"

The other three women thought _'They look kinda cute'_ the Anbu woman asked "What's so dangerous about them?" the dango addict explained "They look cute, but they're very strong. They are immune to low level Genjutsu and resistant to medium level. Their shells protect them from fire and earth style Ninjutsu, and they are immune to water jutsu entirely due to them living in and loving water. They're also very powerful Taijutsu users that could give Gai a run for his money."

The other three women looked shocked and wondered _'Are they THAT tough?'_ One Dugong appeared in front of the others, this one had a scar over its left eye and several nicks and scratches on its shell making them think this one was the leader.

The lead Dugong then spoke "Gabu, Gabu (Go away pathetic humans. You are intruding on the den of the great Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't leave then your lives are forfeit.)" The four woman sweat-dropped with the Inuzuka heiress saying "It's like he's trying to tell us something, but I can't understand him."

The Dugongs got a dangerous look in their eyes making the four women get into defensive stances. The Dugongs prepared to charge until "STOP!" everyone turned and spotted a nine year old blonde sitting on the head of a giant tiger, with a bear, a gorilla and a lion following behind.

The gorilla pointed at Anko saying "Ooh, ooh! (That's the weird woman that tried breaking into your den Leader!)" the blonde hopped down from off the tiger saying "Really? Okay then, stay close." The four animals nodded and followed behind.

Naruto then said "Hello there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What might your names be?" the four women introduced themselves, with Naruto complimenting each one making them blush. He then asked the snake mistress "Pray tell, why were you so eager to intrude on my property?" the dango lover scratched her head sheepishly saying "Well, you see I was just minding my own business, when those four behind you attacked me earlier today. I got suspicious and decided to investigate this area with my friends, then we found this house and then we were about to be attacked by the Dugongs, that is we would have been if you hadn't shown up."

The boy nodded then spoke with a smile "I see." He turned to the animals and said "Friends, these women are not intruders they are our guests, so treat them kindly." The four large animals sat down and started relaxing while the Dugongs cutely rubbed their faces against the women's legs.

After a few minutes of that the boy invited the women inside his house saying "Make yourselves at home, if you're hungry help yourselves to whatever's in the kitchen." They nodded, and then looked around the mansion, err, house. It was extremely spacious and the furniture was quite lavish.

Kurenai and Yugao took the couch, Anko sat in the love seat while Hana settled for sitting on the floor. Their host came back saying "Sorry about the animals, they don't like it when someone intrudes on my turf."

The Anbu woman asked "Naruto-san. Why are those animals so… tame?" the whiskered boy answered "Bosko, the bear I became friends with when he was a cub entering adulthood. I beat up Remy the lion, and Pancho the tiger, when they were fighting over some meat, and we became friends. Kerchak the Gorilla was the meanest S.O.B. you could ever meet here in these woods, so I kicked his ass. He calmed down and then became my subordinate. As for the Dugongs I beat up their leader, which by their code made me their new leader, and they my disciples."

The women jaw-dropped at his explanation with the Genjutsu mistress asking while fumbling with her words a bit "H-ho-how did you take on animals ten times your size?" the boy grinned cheekily saying "Dunno." Making them face-vault.

Easily seeing their confusion at his statement he said "What I mean is as long as I could remember I've been super strong, my body is very tough, and even if I'm hurt my wounds heal in seconds. Plus I've always been able to understand what animals say. It's just how I am."

The four women were in shock, and then started asking random questions "WHY ARE YOU LIVING HERE? WHY NOT IN THE VILLAGE? HOW DO YOU GET FOOD? HOW WAS THIS HOUSE BUILT?" he sweat-dropped while motioning for them to settle down, once they calmed down he began answering their questions "On my fifth birthday the owner of the orphanage kicked me out, not five minutes after being kicked out into the street I was chased down by a mob.

So I ran like hell, here to the Forest of Death. Shortly after arriving I met Bosko the bear, and we became friends. He showed me this clearing which I could use to make a den, next thing I knew the Kung Fu Dugongs appeared and their leader challenged me to a fight, so I beat him up and won.

Not long after that I decided I would make my home here in the Forest of Death, so I won't have to deal with the mobs, civilians, etc. While I could beat them up, I don't want to give the damn Civilians council any more ammo than I have to.

But I digress. Anyway, the next day after beating up the Kung Fu Dugongs, the bosses of various summoning clans sought me out. The monkey king Enma, Manda of the snakes, Katsuya of the Slugs, and Gamabunta of the toads. They all told me that I was special, but refused to say why. So I signed each and every one of their contracts, now that I think of it Enma-Oyaji mentioned there were other contracts out there that I could sign, more powerful ones.

Getting off track, well after that The Dugongs used their powerful martial arts to chop down trees, the monkeys built the house and put in the electric appliances and plumbing, I asked them how they knew to do that, but they only said 'Monkey see, Monkey do' the snakes and slugs dug underground to help the plumbing and so it would be connected to the nearby rivers and lakes. The toads and Bosko kept all the predators away.

Once the house was ready, the monkeys got the furniture and placed it all inside. I've lived here ever since. When it comes to food, and water Bosko, Remy, and Pancho bring me meat from their kills, Kerchak brings fruit from the trees, and the Dugongs keep all the rivers clean and sometimes bring me fish. Oh and there's also my friend Taka-chan (Hawk) she brings me lot's of cool stuff, from the village and things that Chunin exam participants drop when they die or fight against the predators here. She also has her friends bring me cool stuff from foreign nations."

The four women were speechless at the boy's story, Anko and Kurenai wanted to call bullshit, in Anko's case it would be due to him mentioning Manda, given the snakes evil reputation, and in Kurenai's would be due to ALL the major summoning clans of Konoha seeking out this boy for an unknown reason. But they couldn't deny anything given the fact the proof was all around them.

The blonde boy then asked "Who wants dinner?"

**Two years later.**

Naruto was holding his application for the Academy in hand, the Sandaime told him to hand it to a Iruka Umino, who was often distinguished by a scar across his nose. The blonde sighed because he asked which class belonged to this Iruka, he regretted it instantly because a snooty woman by the name of Suzume basically said and quote: If you were so smart then you wouldn't need directions, you ruffian.

Which to him meant 'Why should I tell you demon?' so he punched her lights out. While he despised those who would hurt or take advantage of a woman, that Suzume had it coming. Besides, by the time she woke up her short-term memory will have forgotten their meeting.

Finally he decided to go through each classroom and see if he could find his teacher. Luckily the first one he opened turned out to be the right one due to him seeing a Chunin with a scar. "Can I help you?" asked the brown-haired man, the blonde boy nodded and handed him the slip of paper.

The scarred man read over the paper then turned to the class saying "Class we have a new student joining us! Please introduce yourself." The whiskered boy turned to the class and said "The names Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, animals, nature, and beautiful women. My dislikes are idiots, fan-girls, those who would hurt a woman without a valid reason, rapists, child abusers, and people that look down on me for no reason. My hobbies are training myself, sparring with Kung Fu Dugongs, and bonding with my friends. And I don't have a dream yet."

Iruka nodded and then said "Here's an idea, you could aim to be Hokage just like all the other students here." The blonde boy scoffed and said "Not interested." The entire classroom face-vaulted, out of nowhere a pink-haired… person shouted "WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO BE HOKAGE?"

Naruto grinned and replied "Simple, I have no reason to be Hokage; besides, I'd rather choose my own path than have someone choose it for me." A tense silence filled the room as the whole class stared at the boy in shock, meanwhile a blonde haired girl thought _'Whoa, that was cool'_

Iruka just scratched the back of his head and said "Okay then, uhh, why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha? He's…" he was interrupted by Naruto who said "Go to hell. There's no way I'll sit next to a spoiled brat. Although, I wouldn't mind sitting next to that cutie up there."

The all the girls (Not counting Sakura) pointed at themselves wondering if he was referring to them. He walked up the steps and looked at a blonde haired girl. He smiled charmingly and asked her "Mind my sitting here Ms?" she slowly shook her head, saying she didn't mind. He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it saying "Thank you, beautiful. Oh my, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

The girl blushed a neon red making her glow a bright red as she replied loudly "INO YAMANAKA!" she slapped her free hand over her mouth in embarrassment of her outburst, her fellow blonde just chuckled and said "I'll remember that, say you wanna see something cool?" she quickly nodded making him smirk, he pulled out a seed from his pocket and placed it in the palm of his hand.

He took a deep breath and exhaled onto the seed , the shell of it cracked and from the seed grew a beautiful rose. Everyone in the classroom was amazed at this, the whiskered boy handed the rose over to Ino saying "For you gorgeous."

She took the rose while in her mind was squealing "HE'S MINE!" Naruto felt someone roughly tap his shoulder, he turned and it was a grim looking kid with a weird haircut in the shape of a duck's fowl end. "What do you want, asshole? Can't you see I'm talking to a lady?" asked the blonde boy.

"How did you do that?" asked the grim looking kid. "Do what? All I did was be nice to a lady." Questioned Naruto. This made the other guy say angrily "Who cares about that weak slut? I want to know what kind of jutsu you used."

The blonde boy's eyebrow twitched as he asked "Did you just call Ino-san a slut?" the black haired boy said with an arrogant smirk "Yeah, what of it?" in an instant his face met the blonde's fist, then his crotch met the blonde's knee, and then his face was reintroduced to the fist… several times.

A few seconds later, the raven haired kid was being held by the collar of his shirt by Naruto who said "Never hurt or call a woman such derogatory names in my presence bastard." The raven haired kid coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva as he spoke "When my father hears about this, you're in for it."

"That's assuming you can tell him what happened. I think I'll remove your tongue so you can't speak, then your hands so can't write." Naruto said with a scary looking grin, from his sleeve popped a kunai knife to emphasize his point. Iruka was about to step in until… "Sorry for being late and interrupting. I'm afraid I got lost" said a girl with lavender colored eyes as she was escorted by a woman wearing glasses, who also had a black eye and was holding a hunk of meat over it.

The lavender eyed girl look up and spotted the blonde boy, she then shouted "ANIKI!" the addressed boy looked down and shouted back "IMOUTO-CHAN!" they ran and hugged each other while the entire classroom was like 'WTF'

**Elsewhere.**

Gamabunta and the Monkey King Enma were sitting together drinking some cups of sake, the former saying "Who knew that Manda was such a softie at heart?" Enma nodded and replied "Indeed, all those 'sacrifices' were actually people he intended to save from Orochimaru; clever of Manda to hide those people inside him and then release them later, so they won't have to be that damn pedo's experiments."

The large toad laughed heartily saying "No kidding, anyway the reason I asked to come here is to confirm if that Naruto kid is the real deal." The monkey king nodded replying "He is. Kana Uzumaki confirmed it on her deathbed. Naruto-kun is indeed the next Rikodou Sennin."

"How does she know that?" asked the toad boss. "I don't know, she never told me exactly how, but she confirmed saying that he was her great grandson. Then she told me her own prophecy." Said the monkey king. Gamabunta then said seriously "Prophecy eh? Well, her predictions were always clearer that that old senile fart. So let's hear it." Enma then said with a voice that held immense authority "I'll only tell you if you swear on your honor as the boss of your clan not to tell anyone else without mine or in certain circumstances Naruto-kun's permission."

The toad nodded and said "I swear." Enma accepted the oath and began explaining Kana Uzumaki's final moments.

**Flashback: ten years ago.**

Kana Uzumaki laid on her bed gasping for air, she was approx. 150+ years old, give or take a few decades. Her wrinkled skin and ash grey hair was damp from the sweat of her effort to stay alive for a few minutes longer.

Enma approached her saying "Kana, your time in this world is over it is time for you to join your clan and rest in peace." She rolled her head to the side to face him and growled out "Not yet, I can't die until I tell you this prophecy."

The monkey king quirked up an eyebrow asking "You don't often have these premonitions unless something of great importance is happening. What is it?" she coughed and replied "Not one of mine. It is a prophecy that is passed down from on Sennin to a trustworthy person, so that the next Sennin may know it. Now listen, someday in the future a young and powerful Sennin will appear carrying centuries worth of the world's sorrows on his back, and will decide the world's fate, whether it be through rage and destruction or love and guidance the Sennin will bring balance to the world.

On the day he chooses the fate of all he shall cause the entire world to flip upside down and then the whole world as we know it to will consumed by a war that will last for only a single day. Once that war ends and the true face of evil lies dead then the balance of the world can be restored."

She stopped speaking signifying she was done Enma nodded and silently swore he would forever remember the prophecy. Kana coughed several times and said weakly "Thank you for watching me and protecting my secrets from Konoha for all these years. If I ever had any regrets it would be not being there for my clan and family, please tell my successor, no my great grandson not to make my mistake."

The monkey king nodded saying "I will, and I promise to keep an eye on him however and whenever I can." The dying Uzumaki woman smiled and said "He should be a little over a year old right? Well, even if the date isn't right; happy birthday Naruto."

With that she passes away, in the skies above the Elemental nations a meteor shower commenced, and in the forests the animals stopped their activites and began howling, roaring, chirping, and screeching in sadness, for a reason completely unknown to them.

And unknown to all in that moment, one era had ended and a new one was beginning.

**End chapter one.**

**A/N. Hoped you liked this chapter and the base of this story. Many questions you might have will be answered later in the story. The next chapter of this story will involve the Uchiha Massacre and some time in the Academy. If you have any suggestions, questions or harem requests, then leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Another chapter, seems like I'm working 'round the clock to update. Well you know the drill, read and review, would you kindly? Now to clear some things up, Naruto and Hinata will STRICTLY have a brother-sister relationship nothing more. Naruto will be impeccably strong but he'll still have a hard time against S-rank nin, and later he'll be god-like. Which is reasonable since he'll have to fight Madara, The Juubi, etc.**

**And has anyone noticed that Minato has the Kyuubi chakra mode as well? Is this a kekkai genkai or is it because he absorbed the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra? You want to know something else? I find Obito (Tobi) to be one of the worst villains ever! I mean, he incited a Genocide in Kiri, he has indirectly caused the deaths of hundreds if not thousands, and wants to dominate the world with an 'eternal genjutsu' all for the sake of a childish crush and juvenile fantasy?! That is just plain fucked up. Now enough of my ranting. On to other things.**

**Challenge: For those willing to accept, must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. For her description check my profile. The only requirements is that the picture MUST depict her savage bloodthirsty nature and joy in killing. Whoever makes the picture I like best can choose FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories.**

**Next update: New Dawn.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa (Hush) both of which will appear later.**

**Chapter two: Naruto vs. Fugaku?**

It had been about two weeks since Naruto joined the Academy, and everything was good, well almost. He quickly made friends with a lot of the clan heirs, there was Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Shino Aburame (More acquaintance than friend), Ino Yamanaka, and of course his imouto Hinata Hyuuga.

Of course there's always the chance of making enemies. Kiba Inuzuka, the self-proclaimed Alpha of the class demanded to know Naruto's 'secret' regarding women, truth was there wasn't any secret the blonde boy just knew how to interact with women, wasn't his fault he was just so natural with them. The dog boy never bought and still badgered Naruto about it.

Then there was a… person named Sakura Haruno, she was loud, bossy, loud, a fan-girl, seemed to be on her period 24/7, and did I mention loud? Whenever Naruto showed either her or Sasuke up be it intellectually or physically she would throw a tantrum. Finally his worst enemy Sasuke Uchiha was still demanding to know about his techniques, to which the blonde refused.

When it came to the Academy Naruto quickly became the poster boy of the Shinobi Academy system, his academic grades were almost always perfect, his Kunai throwing was always spot-on, and he never lost a single Taijutsu match.

Truth was Naruto knew that Iruka's assistant Mizuki would try to rig his grades after day three of being in the Academy so the blonde planted some illegal drugs, which he acquired from the Forest of Death and planted them in the silver-haired Chunin's office, when Iruka found it he had his 'assistant' tossed out of the Academy. Right now the scarred Chunin was looking for a new assistant.

the whiskered boy was broken out of his thoughts by a "NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" without lifting his head out of his arms he said "You were talking about how Madara Uchiha and The Shodaime Hokage fought in the Valley of the End."

Iruka grumbled to himself "How does he sleep and still know what I'm lecturing about?" the teacher just shrugged and continued his lecture. After some time it Iruka called everyone outside.

As everyone made their way outside Naruto noticed that all the students parents were there, likely to see the 'tournament' and see how their kids studies were coming along in regards to their Taijutsu of course.

"Do your best my son." Said Chouza Akamichi to his son Chouji, the latter nodding hoping to make his dad proud. Inoichi Yamanaka asked his daughter "So which one is this Naruto kid you mentioned?" he, like most of the older generation, already knew who the boy, by reputation, was but he didn't need his daughter to know that.

The blonde girl pointed at her fellow blonde student saying "That's him right there! He's really sweet, and very charming." Her father smiled affectionately and spoke in a mocking tone "Well, how about you introduce me to your boyfriend sometime?" his daughter blushed while shouting in embarrassment "DADDY!"

Yoshino was chewing out her son saying "You better do your best AND NO SLACKING!" her husband stood to the side wanting to go home and take a nap, with his son doing the same.

Shibi Aburame said to his son "The most logical route would be to put up a decent fight but don't showcase your full potential and abilities." The younger Aburame silently agreed with a nod.

Tsume Inuzuka was speaking to her son "Kiba, stop ogling the women and listen to me!" her son ignored her in favor of checking out his fellow classmates, and some of the MILFS. Hana Inuzuka and more secretly her mother were sniffing the air thinking _'The scent of a pure and undisputed Alpha is here, but who is it?'_

Hiashi Hyuuga and the Hyuuga Elders were there, with the former saying to Hinata "Now is the time to show your peers the strength of the Hyuuga clan, don't disappoint us." The Hyuuga heiress thought to herself _'I'll do my best, and show Aniki that I'm not weak, like I was when we first met.'_

Sakura was talking to her parents, former Kunoichi and now Civilian Council member Mebuki Haruno, and former Shinobi Kizashi Haruno. The latter former saying "Now sweetie be sure and do anything and everything to impress Sasuke-sama." The pink-haired… banshee nodded thinking _'Oh yeah, I'll definitely gain Sasuke-kun's love! __**Yeah! This fairy tale is for real! CHA!'**_

Sasuke was speaking to his parents, his mother saying in her kind and gentle voice "Please don't force yourself Sasuke-kun, you are fighting your fellow classmates after all." She was roughly shoved aside by her husband and clan head of the Uchiha's, Fugaku who said "Don't listen to her, you mustn't hold anything back and show these fools the might of an Uchiha."

Itachi stood by silently, but cast a few Sharingan enhanced glances at Naruto thinking _'This chakra… it's not ordinary. There's crimson chakra coming from the seal, which no doubt belongs to the Kyuubi, but HIS chakra is… is… white.'_

The Uchiha matriarch said to her husband "But Fugaku-sama he's just…" she was interrupted by a backhand to the face by her husband who growled "But nothing." He was about to say something else to his younger son, but noticed out the corner of his eye that a blonde-haired kid was helping his wife to her feet, with the boy saying "Are you okay, Uchiha-san?"

Mikoto nodded saying "Yes, thank you." The boy nodded and turned to Fugaku saying angrily "What the hell's your problem asshole? She's your wife so you shouldn't just hit her for trying to express her opinions."

The Uchiha clan head sneered "What does it matter to you brat? She's my wife so that makes her my property." The blonde boy clenched his fist then spoke with venom in his voice "Let me tell you something, Fugaku Uchiha. Women cannot be claimed as 'property' because they are people, not merchandise."

The black-haired woman blushed at the boy who was defending her, she wanted to say thank you to the boy but "Really? Is that what you think? Women are nothing but tools to be used, meant to please their masters." Said Fugaku in a smug tone.

Naruto was becoming very angry then decided he not only had to put the bastard in his place, he also had to get the lady out from under the man's thumb. He smirked saying "Care to make a bet Fugaku-san?" the clan head raised an eyebrow asking "What kind of bet?"

The boy cleared his throat saying professionally "Simple, I beat Sasuke, you divorce Mikoto-san. If Sasuke beats me… I'll teach you the true essence of fire techniques." The Uchiha clan head raised an eyebrow thinking _'True essence eh? I highly doubt he knows anything about fire jutsu, but on the slight chance he does, it would prove quite a boon. However, I have a much better idea.'_

"How about we raise the stakes boy?" asked the clan head, as everyone gathered 'round gaining an interest in this exchange. Naruto asked "How so?" Fugaku grinned evilly saying "I'll fight you myself. If you win, I'll give you my wife to be your slave, pet, toy, or whatever. If I win, then you must be my slave, and by extension the Uchiha clan."

The gentle Uchiha, Mikoto couldn't believe this. Her husband was just going to pawn her off on a whim? Just so he can acquire more power? She wept as she wanted to be anywhere but here, she just wanted to run home, cry her eyes out, then drink herself into a coma to drown her sorrows.

Her emotions were easily noticed by the whiskered boy who said "Forget it, It's not my style to treat women like merchandise." He was about to walk away until he saw the look the poor woman kicked in the side by her husband making her yelp in pain.

The Uchiha clan head continued kicking her in the side because he knew that the Jinchuuriki had a weakness for women and was hoping this would 'convince' him to take the bet. The other clan heads Tsume, Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku were about to step in until they heard "CUT THAT OUT!" shouted Naruto.

The boy continued "If it's a fight you want you're going to get it." Fugaku grinned asking "The rules?" the whiskered boy replied "Anything and everything except killing." The Uchiha clan head grinned flashing his Sharingan.

In the audience, Kiba said "That punks going to get creamed, I mean, he is going up against a Clan head." Shino couldn't help but say "It was clearly an illogical course of action, commendable, but illogical." Chouji asked his friend Shikamaru "This doesn't look good for Naruto, does it?" the lazy boy nodded replying "No kidding, that Naruto just had to be so troublesome."

Sasuke smirked saying "Hn, that dope's going to be completely destroyed by my father." His puppy Sakura screamed in agreement, while her parents were smirking at having front row seats to seeing the 'Demon brat' get his ass kicked.

Hinata and Ino were thinking _'I hope Aniki/Naruto-kun will be okay.'_ While in the Hokage tower the Sandaime Hokage said to himself while watching everything go on through his crystal ball "I don't blame Naruto-kun for wanting to help Mikoto-san, but the odds aren't in his favor. I certainly hope he knows what he's doing."

Naruto and Fugaku got into their respective stances with the latter thinking _'Better be careful not to do too much damage to the brat. Wouldn't do if my new weapon were to be ruined in this match.'_ He went through hand-signs saying **"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu"** and sent a torrent of flames at the boy.

Naruto just smirked and started inhaling air, the flames heading toward him condensed together and flew into his mouth, causing everyone to jaw-drop. When the boy exhaled an even bigger jet of flames came from his mouth three times the size Fugaku sent at him.

The Uchiha clan head was so stunned he was unable to move, when the flames reached him they exploded on contact leaving large crater, and a severely burned but still alive Fugaku. The Clan head got up and charged at Naruto.

The blonde boy ducked under a punch from his opponent then raised his leg up, believing this to be an opening the Uchiha sent a kick at the boys mid-section. However Naruto hooked his raised leg around the Uchiha's incoming kick and kept it locked in place.

He sent several jabs to the Uchiha's mid-section making him go limp and fall on the ground, the Uchiha twitched and tried to move but instead appeared to be flopping on the ground like a fish out of water. _'Gotta thank Enma-oyaji for those martial arts lessons, and Katsuya-san for the medical lessons, especially Human Anatomy.'_ Thought the boy as he grinned at his victory.While in the audience everyone was in shock at how Fugaku was beaten so easily.

Tsume and her daughter Hana were licking their lips the former thinking _'I wonder if he likes older women?'_ while her daughter thought _'I think I found my mate.'_ Kiba however thought it was some kind of fluke.

The Nara's, including Yoshino were left completely speechless. Chouza and Chouji were furiously rubbing their eyes wondering if they were hallucinating due to hunger. Inoichi asked his daughter "You said something about him having some strange abilities a few days back right? Well, now I believe you." Ino just nodded dumbly in response.

Shibi and Shino said in unison "This defies all logic." Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders jaws were on the ground, with the former thinking _'Well, Fugaku did have it coming for some time now.'_ While the Hyuuga Elders thought the boy somehow used his 'demon powers'. Hinata however, already knew her Aniki was very powerful since he rescued her from those Kumo nin several years back.

The Haruno's were sputtering nonsense and unintelligible babble, but on the inside one Mebuki Haruno was thinking _'That demon brat won't get away with this. I'll make sure of that.'_

Sasuke couldn't believe his own father lost to… to… some clanless orphan. Itachi's eyes widened to almost epic proportions while on the inside he thought _'Hmm, with mother in Naruto-san's… service she'll be out of the loop of the coup meaning I won't have to kill her. Good, knowing Naruto-san's reputation he won't abuse her.'_

Mikoto was grateful that she was free from her often abusive husband, but now there were other things that were concerning her… how would her master treat her? Would she be able to visit her children? And various other questions.

In the Hokage Tower Hiruzen once again said to himself "So Naruto-kun beat a B-rank Jonin like Fugaku without breaking a sweat eh? At his age it's almost unheard of; wonder what else he'll do when he gets older? Only time will tell."

Back at the Academy, Mikoto was bowing to her new master with her forehead touching the ground, her master said "Get up Mikoto-san, you're kind of embarrassing me here." She nodded and got up from the ground. The blonde boy turned to Shikaku Nara asking "Hey Shikaku-san, what's the rule about freeing slaves again?"

The scarred man glanced at his wife hoping she wasn't giving him a death glare, but luckily was still staring off into space due to her stupor, so he explained "An owner of a slave can only free him/her through marriage or after a minimum of ten years of service."

Naruto snapped his fingers in frustration and cursed under his breath. The former Uchiha matriarch said to her new master "I thank you for trying to free me Naruto-sama, but that's how it is. Even though I can't stop you if you choose to do… questionable things to me, I must ask that you please treat me kindly."

The blonde boy karate chopped the top of her head, making a large lump appear. She rubbed it asking "Why did you just hit me?" replied "Simple, you insinuated that I would rape you. Believe me when I say I would sooner kill myself than abuse a woman, so don't say such stupid things." In the background everyone thought _'Noble, but was it really necessary to hit her?'_

The former matriarch just nodded and got up and bowed again to her master. Iruka finally broke from his stupor saying "We'll reschedule the student Taijutsu tournament for another day. Preferably without any distractions." He finished while looking at the whiskered boy, still wondering how he beat a Clan head of all things.

In the background Naruto asked "So Mikoto-san, what can you do as a former housewife and a Kunoichi?" the now former Uchiha Matriarch replied "Well, I can cook, clean, sew, and many other things. As a Kunoichi, I'm skilled at my ugh… _former_ clan's Taijutsu, my Sharingan is fully matured and is quite powerful at Genjutsu. In terms of Ninjutsu, I like my former kinsmen, specialize in Fire Style jutsu."

The blonde just grinned saying "All good things. In the not so distant future I'll teach you the true essence of Fire style techniques." She raised an eyebrow and asked "What's that?" he smirked replying "Exactly how it sounded." Making her face-palm herself realizing he wasn't going to explain it within earshot of her former husband.

"Oh. I just heard Iruka-sensei announce that classes are canceled for today." She looked to her right and saw everyone, including the children leave, confirming the boy's statement. He then asked her "How good are you at making ramen."

Mikoto chuckled nervously thinking _'This is my new lot in life. I suppose I'll have to get used to it.'_

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N. Here's the new chapter, please read and review. Just to warn you I'll be staying with my grandparents for about two-three weeks, give or take a few days. So please be patient and await my return.**


End file.
